Amanda Redman
Amanda Jacqueline Redman, MBE (born 12 August 1957) is an English actress, perhaps best known for her role as Sandra Pullman in the BBC One series New Tricks. She is a niece of actress Joyce Redman. Early life[edit source | editbeta] Redman was born in Brighton, Sussex, in 1957. Her father, Ronald, was from Yorkshire and her mother, Joan, from Sussex. Redman is badly scarred on her upper left arm as a result of an accident when she was 15 months old. She was scalded with a pan of boiling turkey-and-vegetable soup and suffered third-degree burns to 75% of her body. Her arm was the only part of her body permanently affected, but the trauma was so severe that she was pronounced clinically dead at the Queen Victoria Hospital in East Grinstead, Sussex. Career[edit source | editbeta] Redman trained at the Bristol Old Vic Theatre School. In 1984, she appeared as Marina in the BBC Shakespeare series production of Pericles, Prince of Tyre opposite Mike Gwilym. In 1985, she played Janet in the Tour version of The Rocky Horror Show. She played opposite Liv Ullmann in Richard's Things (1981) and took over from Alfred Molina in the 1990s comedy drama El C.I.D., playing a new female lead in the series, and played Diana Dors in the 1999 TV film The Blonde Bombshell. Redman presented an MTV show on satellite TV in the 1990s. She co-starred in the first series of Dangerfield (1995) and played a role in Taggart the same year. In 2000, Redman played Deedee Dove in the feature film Sexy Beast. From 2000 until 2003, Redman played Alison Braithwaite, a woman whose life is turned upside-down when she wins the lottery, in ITV's At Home with the Braithwaites. Beginning in 2003, Redman took the role of Sandra Pullman in the BBC's New Tricks. In June 2006, Redman performed in Children's Party at the Palace as Cruella DeVil for the Queen's 80th birthday, and was the subject of one episode of the BBC documentary series Who Do You Think You Are?, a programme that explored her family history. In July 2013, she announced she would be leaving the BBC Series New Tricks. Redman is the founder and principal of the Artists Theatre School. Awards and nominations[edit source | editbeta] *2001 - Nominated - BAFTA TV Award - Best Actress for At Home with the Braithwaites (2000) *2003 - Won - Chlotrudis Award - Best Supporting Actress for Sexy Beast (2000) *2007 - Nominated - National Television Award - Most Popular Actress for At Home with the Braithwaites (2000) *2007 - Nominated - TV Quick Award - Best Actress for: "New Tricks" (2003) Personal life[edit source | editbeta] Redman is the mother of Emily from her marriage to the actor Robert Glenister. She is credited for having encouraged her then-brother-in-law, Philip Glenister, who played DCI Gene Hunt in Life on Mars and''Ashes to Ashes, to go to drama school and to pursue acting. Amanda talks about how she would risk her life to have another baby and the pain she has had after losing many babies with miscarriages. Having been together since 1999, Redman married mobile-phone designer Damian Schnabel in September 2010. She is a supporter of Coventry City FC. Redman was appointed a Member of the Order of the British Empire (MBE) in the 2012 Birthday Honours for services to drama and charity. Notable roles[edit source | editbeta] *Richard's Things'' (1981) … Josie *''Give My Regards to Broad Street'' (1984) … *''For Queen and Country'' (1989) … Stacey *''The Secret House of Death'' (1996) … Susan Townsend *''King Lear'' (1998) (TV) … Regan *''Hope and Glory'' (1999) (TV series) … Debbie Bryan *''The Blonde Bombshell'' (1999) … Diana Dors *''Sexy Beast'' (2000) … Deedee Dove *''At Home with the Braithwaites'' (2000–04) (TV series) … Alison Braithwaite *''Mike Bassett: England Manager'' (2001) … Karine Bassett *''New Tricks'' (2004 onwards) (TV series) … Sandra Pullman *''Little Dorrit'' (2008) (TV series) … Mrs. Merdle *''Honest'' (2008) … Lindsay Carter Category:1957 births